


Fuck You Knock Out

by MaLady335



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A series of oneshots, All with the Same Character, Decepticon specific, Dubious Consent, Other, Others to be Added Later - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, barely strung together porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: A human working on the Decepticon's ship get's roped into a series of sexual hijinks because a certain Aston Martin is an asshole.Note: These were originally posted on my Tumblr and I thought other people might be interested in them.





	1. All Knock Out's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the set up for all the sex to happen.

‘How Dare He!’ My brain screams as I stomp down the halls.

‘I can’t believe he had the nerve, I’m gonna make him pay for this.’

If I wasn’t so mad I’d be embarrassed at how the Decepticon’s were cooing at me. Apparently they find me adorable when I’m angry.

But like a cat who is being taunted by the red dot my rage will not be stopped due to humiliation.

Storming in Knock Out was working on some spare parts. My eyes drifted down his smoothly polished back.

‘The shit lord.’ I thought.

“HEY!” I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Glancing over his shoulder he gave me a smug look.

“Oh look whose arrived. What’s the occasion?”

I wanted to smack that look off his face.

“You know what you did. How could you do that. Now how is anyone going to take me seriously.”

He turned around leaning against the table.

“It was funny wasn’t it?” He shrugged so nonchalantly.

“YOU.”

YOU.”

I started climbing the table he was leaning on. He watched amused. Once up I took a few deep breaths.

“You don’t just hack into my accounts and start PMing everyone.”

“What? I was helping you out. Once you get laid you’ll feel much better.”

“You messaged MEGATRON. I enjoy living thank you very much.” I screamed, my voice getting high from the strain.

“Hey he could use some RR too.”

“I won’t let you get away with this Knock Out. Not this time.”

He chuckled, “Yeah sure you will.”

Unfortunately for him I had already part of my plan set in motion.

“Oh yeah I will.” I repeated back at him.

Reaching up I slid my hands down his arm. He gave me a confused look. I moved over and did the same thing to his other arm.

“Uh is this some weird human mating ritual? Because I know I’m amazing but I’m working right now.”

I smiled evilly. He looked down at his arms to see I had somehow coated them in an unknown substance.

“What is this stuff? It’s gross. I just got buffed.”

He attempts to wipe it off to only have it spread onto his hands. His face turns panicked.

“What the hell did you do?”

“I’ve tarnished your beauty.” I cackle.

Climbing down the table with a sense of accomplishment. Occasionally looking up to see Knock Out trying to get rid of it to only spread it farther onto his body.

Walking away I turn around to see him leave to get cleaned up. Too bad I had already tampered with that as well.

“NOOOOOOOO.” I heard as the door closed behind me.

Laughing maniacally he had forgotten that I was a Decepticon too.


	2. Megatron

It was only a few hours later that I got called in to see Megatron. I had been delaying in every way I could so I could avoid dealing with the PM’s Knock Out sent out.

It looked like he sent one to everyone. I dared not to open anyone of them. There were already some replies but I didn’t want to deal with that bullshit just yet.

Unfortunately Megatron was forcing me to deal with it. At least that’s the only thing I can assume he wants to see me for. I wasn’t up for report yet so I couldn’t see any work reasons.

Megatron’s throne room was intimidating. Even if I was their size it’d be intimidating but since I go up to most of these guy’s ankle it had an extra layer of scary to it.

He was posed on his throne eyes glowing in the dim light.

“Lord Megatron. You called for me?” I bowed making sure to speak loudly.

He beckoned me forward, “Come here.”

Walking over felt long since it takes me longer to walk there than it does any of the guys.

“I am surprised human.” His deep voice boomed above me.

“Really? I’m very sorry if I offended you in anyway.” I knew outing Knock Out could get me into just as much trouble as him since I had been open for hacking.

Best to avoid that if I could.

“I never expected you to be so bold. It’s a trait I thought you humans lacked.”

“Thank you?”

“After some contemplation I have decided to take you up on your offer.”

‘WHAT?’ My brain screamed.

“Oh uh Lord Megatron I..”

He interrupted my nervous rant, “I know you did not expect to be reciprocated in any way but after reading your message it became clear that you are the only one on the ship I can do this with.”

Unfortunately for me I did not read the whole message to Megatron so I had no idea what he was talking about. But it’s not like I can back out now. If I said anything I’d be in deep shit for being hacked and piss Megatron off.

“Since you are a human you pose no threat to take any of this to your head.” He leaned down his optics glowing above me menacing, “And if you told anyone I’d deny it and you’d be humiliated because no one would believe you.”

Shrinking under his gaze I stared up at him.

“Ok.” I squeaked out.

He huffed in amusement before climbing down off his throne. Then he laid himself flat on his stomach with his aft near me. This was the last position I’d expect to see him in.

“So…” I started to ask.

With a loud clank his panel opened up to reveal his valve. Now I’ve been on the ship long enough to know about them since the Decepticon’s weren’t exactly shy. But I had never seen one and most certainly did not expect to have to touch one.

“I cannot have any of the other Decepticon’s interface with my valve. Many of them have enough treachery on their mind without this giving them any ideas. But you a perfect candidate to scratch this itch.” I could hear his claws lightly dig into the floor.

A little dazed I quickly opened up the PM and skimmed it.

‘Knock Out you bastard.’ He had sent Megatron a message saying I wanted to shove my arm up his valve and plow him like a piston. ‘That fucker. I should peel his armor off for this.’

I had to push my anger aside at the moment since I currently had Megatron’s dripping valve in my face. Not wanting to test his patience I stepped forward and ran my hand down the length of his valve.

The sigh Megatron gave was blissful. Definitely not a sound I ever thought to bring out in him. Feeling more encouraged I pressed more firmly as I examined the surprisingly pretty lights decorating his valve.

Reaching I was able to press my hand against his nod. I felt more than heard the moan reverberate through him. He was very warm and this was starting to affect me more than I thought it would.

Tentatively I pressed my hand against his entrance. My face cringing slightly at the fluid I touched. Gently pressing so my hand was inside Megatron groaned. Moving about I could feel the different textures inside of him.

Suddenly I felt a little shock. Not a painful shock, quite the opposite in fact. It caused my body to tingle as I pushed the rest of my arm in gently. Once inside I decided to just try and get this over with as quickly as possible. Thrusting with my whole body I could feel Megatron grow close quickly.

He was right, he hadn’t done this in a while. I felt him tense up just as I started to get a soreness in my arm.

What I was not happy about was getting lightly coated in whatever the fuck fluid came out. Eyes wide with shock I removed my arm and did a full body shiver.

Megatron rolled over he looked satisfied.

“You may use my cleaning facilities before you leave.” He said with a slight purr to his voice.

“Yes Lord Megatron.” I said my voice blank as I was still in shock.

Once inside I cleaned up quickly in his ginormous bathroom. Dressing in my damp cloths a thought came to mind.

‘What about all the other PM’s Knock Out sent?’

Glancing at my communicator I could see I had a lot of responses waiting.

‘Goddammit how am I suppose to navigate this mess.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rocksinmuffin's](http://rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com//) Tumblr is what got me into Transfomers. So if you wanna read some better written robot blog porn I'd recommend them.


	3. Soundwave 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit of fluff. Soundwave likes to be wooed first.

Looking over the PM’s I saw Knock Out had sent out a range of messages. The innocent of which was asking Shockwave about his day.

Which he responded in some weird code.

To some very explicit and surprisingly specific.

‘What the fuck Knock Out? Does he know everyone’s kinks? Because I’ve only gotten positive responses, sort of?’

Looking through them I scrolled onto Soundwave’s seeing there was a date on it. Reading it over it was an invitation to coffee which he accepted and scheduled for tomorrow.

‘Why coffee? They don’t eat or drink organic food?’ I rolled my eyes, ‘Whatever.’

Accepting at least this one I was excited to do a bit of work and then crash. Hopefully everything can wait to explode in my face till tomorrow morning.

Surprisingly no one had come up and start rubbing anything in my face. It definitely wasn’t like them. A lot of them go on a lot about who they’ve interfaced with so you’d think it would have come up.

But everyone’s been surprisingly quiet, even down right more respectful. Though it’s not like I’ve been alone with anyone yet.

Heading into Soundwave’s work station he was tapping away. Ravage was napping at his feet.

Turning to see me he locked his computer.

Then seemingly out of no where he pulled out a fancy little table. Like the one’s you’d see outside of coffee shops in the nice area of town. He sat it down on the floor with a chair.

Raising a brow I didn’t say anything as I went over. Sitting down he grabbed a coffee set that was sitting on his work space.

‘Did he have all this set up waiting for me?’ Feeling oddly touched.

I had to force my face to stay straight as he tried to pour me a cup of coffee with his big hands. Handing me the cup I thanked him. The saucer it was on was crinkled and the pot’s handle was crushed.

The table shook as he sat down. His long legs splayed on either side of the table.

Looking up he was holding his own cup of coffee. I openly stared wanting to see when it finally fractured under the pressure.

Taking a polite slip I shivered since he hadn’t filtered out the beans.

“This is very nice Soundwave. Very thoughtful.” I said.

He nods.


	4. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves his praise.

It was looking like Soundwave was wanting to just hang out. Which just warms my cold little heart. Though maybe he just wants to go slow? It’s hard to tell with a guy who doesn’t really talk and his face is unreadable.

For the most part it was looking like the guys were gonna wait on me to make a move. I wasn’t intending to push anyone to making a move since I was trying to hide the fact that Knock Out had hacked me.

Unfortunatly for Starscream 2 days was just too goddamn long. I was trying to not burn the no longer frozen food on the makeshift burner I rigged up. It used to be Knock Out’s till he had changed the lines to put oil in all my sinks and stuff so I took his equipment as revenge and so I can eat some cooked food for once.

It always burnt everything and I’m pretty sure this is what pushed Knock Out to hacking me but our feud has been going on since I started here so who knows what did it.

He came into my quarters (which were not sized for me) stomping around his voice already having that whinny tone.

“Why haven’t you responded?” He asked thankfully waiting till the door closed to talk.

“It’s only been 2 days I do have work to do around here.” I tried to pull my food off since it smelled like it was burning.

“Well I was hoping it would be happening sooner than later.” He folded his arms.

Tapping his foot had vibrations going through my body.

“Alright how about I see you after I finish eating. I’ll meet you in your room.”

“Fine.” He huffed.

I attempted to stuff the food down my throat as fast as possible so I wouldn’t be able to taste it. After a coughing fit brought on by my terrible terrible eating habits. I headed over to Starscreams. Though I grabbed a change of cloths and a towel this time. I hate taking oil baths. I raised a brow as I read what Knock Out had sent to Starscream.

It shouldn’t be hard I just hope the shit can keep it to himself.

Walking in Starscream was sitting on his berth. He rested his head on his hand as he watched me enter. Once the door closed I bowed.

“Lord Starscream.” I said.

Instantly he blushed and sat up.

‘He’s all about the praise.’

“You are looking so beautiful. Your colors are magnificent.” I said running my fingers along the blue on his lower leg.

His hands gripped the edge tightly.

“Are you going to give me a lift? As gorgeous as you are from down here I’d hate not give any attention to the rest of you.” I kept my voice coy.

His hand lowered, shaking slightly. Kneeling in it he sat me on his thigh.

I could hear his fans already starting up.

“My your chest is such a lovely shade of red I can’t keep my hands off it.” I delicately ran my fingers up as high as I could reach.

He gave the slightest whine but I ignored it. I was tempted to smear my hand prints on his cockpit but I know he wouldn't appreciate that.

“And your wings are so impressive. I bet everyone wants to touch them.”

Running a single finger up the part of his wing I could reach I could hear his interface panel open up. Pretending I didn’t hear it I continued to stroke his wings gently.

With his very audible whine I turned around. His spike was out and he was stroking it. I sat down on the edge of his thigh. That way I was right next to it and could touch it if I wanted but it wasn’t all up in my face.

“My my your spike is so pretty.” His hand froze as I pressed one and firmly near the base.

“It has such lovely lights and colors.” Thrusting up I ran into his hand.

Placing my now slightly wet hand on top of his huge finger. I helped control his movements.

“Lord Starscream you are so beautiful now I bet you are just ravishing during your overload.” I said speeding up his pace.

He gave a slight moan. Surprisingly he was very good at following my cues.

“I do hope you are enjoying yourself Lord Starscream. Please tell me you are?”

“I am, I am.” He kept repeating breathless(?).

His fans were running hard as he grew close. Starscream’s other hand was resting against my back but not pushing. Turning towards his hand I kissed each of his fingers.

That set him off. I felt the jolt of electricity run through my like static shock but it left a warm feeling in it’s wake. He moaned loudly as he overloaded. I was back just enough I wouldn’t need to change.

‘YES.’

We sat for several minutes as he came down from his high. I was skimming my hands around his thigh. He was very quiet which was surprising since Starscream seems to never shut the fuck up.

‘Apparently he just needs to get laid more.’

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you want to see me go on about the weird stuff I write. Or if you want to talk to me about written porn in general.](https://malady335.tumblr.com/)


End file.
